


The Eastward Wind

by Birbliophile



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Uhhhhhhhh, Work In Progress, look I haven't posted anything in years bear with me please, themes of genocide and war and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birbliophile/pseuds/Birbliophile
Summary: Sixteen year old airbending master Yuanlin knew that tensions with the Fire Nation had been rising in the past year, but she could never have prepared for this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Eastward Wind

Yuanlin was roused from her sleep by the thunderous sound of a gong ringing, followed by the clatter of shoes on stone and the rustle of her fellow nuns clamoring around her in their shared sleeping quarters. 

Sister Iio suddenly appeared in the doorway, and though Yuanlin was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she froze at the sight of the Mother Superior’s expression. 

She had never known Sister Iio could show fear. 

“Sisters! A Fire Nation brigade has appeared to the south aboard a flying machine! Under no circumstances may we allow them to enter the temple!”

Gasps and cries rang out through the chamber, and Yuanlin felt her blood run cold. Around her, nuns scrambled out of bed and pulled on their robes, rushing out the doorway in waves of orange and yellow. 

As Yuanlin grabbed her staff and moved to follow suit, she felt a tug on her arm. Michewa stared up at her, grey eyes filled with fear. 

“Yuanlin, are we-”

“No. No we’re not.” Yuanlin tugged back her sleeve, gripping her staff tight and rushing out after the rest of her sisters. 

* * *

The Eastern Air Temple was in a frenzy. Alongside the overlapping sounds of fearful nuns and crying children, the roars of upset sky bison echoed throughout the halls, and Yuanlin could smell something burning carried on the wind. Shuddering, she ran towards the south side of the temple with Michewa close behind, only for them to be stopped by Sister Sangmu corralling the younger girls together. The young disciples were completely silent for once, glancing around at the chaos with wide watery eyes. 

“Yuanlin, Michewa!”

“Sangmu! How close are the soldiers?” Yuanlin narrowed her eyes, trying to hide how her shoulders were shaking. “They won’t lay a single flame on the temple if I can help it.” 

Sangmu’s face fell. “Yuanlin, your dedication is honorable, but Sister Iio has ordered that you and Sister Michewa are to each take half of these disciples and flee into the Earth Kingdom. Hurry, there is no time to waste.”

Michewa blanched again. “L-leave the temple?”

“Leave you and the rest of the nuns to defend yourselves alone?!” Yuanlin was incredulous. “Just because I only attained mastery last year-”

Sangmu reached out and squeezed Yuanlin’s shoulder. “I know. But the Fire Nation will not hesitate when it comes to the children. We can buy you enough time to escape with the girls on the bisons.”

“Then-” Yuanlin’s nose scrunched up in frustration. “Then come with us! Your daughter-”

Sangmu smiled softly. “Will be safe under your protection.” 

“Sangmu-!”

But she was already running in the other direction.

Yuanlin made a move to go after her, but felt a tug at her sleeve again. 

“W-we need to hurry to the stables.”

Yuanlin inhaled sharply, then nodded. Turning to the group of girls, she willed herself to put on a calm, stern face. 

“Everyone follow closely, alright? Michewa, bring up the rear so we don’t lose anyone. Let’s go.”

As they rushed through the halls of the temple, Yuanlin heard the sound of rushing winds striking rock echoing around her. She winced, digging her nails into the wood of her staff as if it would sap away the white hot lightning coursing through her mind. 

They reached the bison stables and Michewa quickly saddled a confused Karmana, the great beast rumbling low noises of curiosity to her master as Yuanlin helped to lift the smallest girls up. When the saddle was full, Michewa looked to Yuanlin, a question written on her face. Yuanlin shook her head. 

“You should go now. May the winds reunite us soon, sister.”

Michewa bit her lip and nodded. With a flick of the reins, Karmana floated up and out of the temple as Yuanlin turned her attention to Mifong, who was making a whining sound and shuffling anxiously on her six paws. 

“Shhh...I’m here,” Yuanlin murmured softly as the saddle settled on her beloved friend’s back, the remaining children beginning to climb aboard. “I know, it’s scary out, but I’m here.” 

Mifong rumbled in reply as Yuanlin leapt up onto her perch and rubbed the bison’s head fondly. 

“Good girl. Everyone secure?”

“We’re all here Sister Yuanlin,” said Yun, the oldest of the group, as she shifted the infant Takemi in her arms. The rest of the girls nodded in assent. 

“Alright.” Yuanlin took a deep breath. “Mifong, let’s go!” 

* * *

As Mifong rose high into the sky, a thunderous sound struck Yuanlin’s ear like a hurricane. Whipping her head around, she gasped at the sight of the southernmost tower, half the structure crumbling into nothingness and flames raging across the remains. Screams rang out across Mifong’s back, and the younger girls began to cry. Tiny Takemi awoke in Yun’s arms and began to fuss, and the older girl’s arms were shaking as she tried to calm the baby. Yuanlin bit her lip and tasted blood, her knuckles white on Mifong’s reins. 

Taking a shuddering breath, Yuanlin urged Mifong higher, above cloud level, hiding them from view. The girls continued to sob and clutch at each other. Yuanlin had never been particularly good with the little ones…

“It’s alright,” she called out, her voice only quavering slightly. “The sisters are all master airbenders, they will not fail us. We are simply to hide in the Earth Kingdom until one of the elder nuns finds us and brings us to a new home. Now dry your tears, we must make our sisters proud.” 

The girls began to calm, but Yuanlin could still sense their fear and uncertainty, mingled with her own worries. 

“Ah, I know!” She quickly blinked away the stinging sensation in her eyes and turned to face the girls, a smile drawn tight on her face. “Yun, Yutso, why don’t you lead us in a prayer? For our sisters, and the journey we must take.” 

Yun looked incredulous, but Yutso, solemn as ever, nodded and centered herself in the lotus position, closing her eyes and straightening her back. The other girls looked at her curiously before following suit the way they did every morning. Yun sighed and did so as well, carefully shifting Takemi in her arms. 

As Yutso chanted, Yuanlin’s mind raced for places they could go. Michewa had headed north, but it wasn’t a good idea for them to meet up and become a larger target for the Fire Nation. So she had pointed Mifong west. They certainly couldn’t go to the other temples, and though there were a few Earth Kingdom villages that the Eastern Air Temple regularly visited and traded with, the Fire Nation would look there first. 

What would they do for shelter once it grew dark? For food? Yuanlin closed her eyes and sighed, tangling a hand in Mifong’s soft fur. _Spirits, I can barely hold it together. Avatar Yangchen, please, give me strength._


End file.
